The Prince and the Mermaid
by Victoria Monroe
Summary: This is a retelling of The Little Mermaid and my first story. :) **Long ago there was a kingdom beside the sea, so close in fact that it's large walls were constantly lapped by rhythmic waves.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago there was a kingdom beside the sea, so close in fact that it's large walls were constantly lapped by rhythmic waves. In this kingdom there were traders, builders and black smiths, all ideal accommodations for the many sailors who made port there. Along with it's grand waterfront, there were cathedrals whose bells could be heard from either side of the kingdom, manors built on rolling hills and a beautiful castle built from limestone, glowing in the sun. It's estate towering over all others in glory.

Most evenings in this kingdom were quiet and lazy, with the exception of the bustling workers and townspeople, as well as the relentless crashing waves against it's walls. However, this evening was unlike most nights. Instead there were lanterns lighting up streets, candles giving off a warm glow in windows. Music poured from every alleyway. Strings of flowers were adorned across doors and every child a crown of flowers on their head.

Tonight was a time of celebrating, it was the beloved Prince's birthday and everyone was excited. The prince was the most handsome man in the whole kingdom, with big dark eyes that were almost black and dark curly hair that had golden strands sprinkled throughout which the light occasionally caught and made sparkle. As well as being exceptionally handsome, he was also in charge of the Royal Fleet, which protected the kingdom from foes that would attack from the sea. Most would say that he was a gentlemen but the validity of their opinions were questionable. After all, who would dare speak ill of a man with such a title.

So, as everyone celebrated the Prince on land, he and his closest admirals celebrated on the prince's ship, which was customary for a royal birthday. From the ship's deck, music was played and the men conversed loudly to one another. From the beach, fireworks brilliant in color and sound were being shot off. The prince and his companions were all enjoying themselves so thoroughly that none of them noticed the thick, grey storm clouds billowing ominously over the ship. Lighting and thunder coincided with the flashes from the fireworks making it nearly impossible for onlookers to discern the two. Not noticing the weather, however, was the least of these proud sailors worries.

This kingdom in particular held lore of fish people or mermaids. According to these stories, they are terrible and beautiful creatures who dwell in the deepest parts of the ocean. They are shy and cautious but are said to love to sink ships and drown men. Of course, there were very few who believed these stories. The one's that did were only seen as old sailors who drank too much sea water during their voyages.

So, when the prince's ship started to rock more intensely from side to side, no one suspected mermaids.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Deep beneath the waves, there was a kingdom called Atlantis, and was so vast it stretched for miles on the ocean floor. Much like the kingdom where the Prince dwelled, there were manors, towns and a castle. The castle was much larger than the one on land, it's walls were made up of beautiful coral of different colors. Within the coral, oysters open and close with the tide to reveal perfect, white pearls that catch the sunlight and shine brilliantly. Within the castle, there were many levels and floors, which were all made of sand and green transparent stones. Of course, this castles' inhabitants had no need of floors, they were merely dividers, separating each level. The halls were massive and contained numerous rooms for the many who lived there.

Despite the ignorance of humans, sea folk were always aware of men. Many times had they come upon lost sailors and lured them into icebergs or large rocks. Some of the wealthier in Atlantis who also practiced sea magic had looking shells, which were large clam shells with singular holes in the middle. These aided them in seeing the happenings in far away kingdoms above and below the sea.

The ruler of Atlantis was a fearful sea witch, whose power was magnificent and took the form of a giant octopus around her. She came to rule by the death of the King, who died in battle, as she was his adviser. The King had six heirs, all daughters. Each were unfit to rule due to their lack of interest in the politics of the kingdom. Five of them were like children loving games and mischief, while the youngest of the sisters had an insatiable thirst for magic and power.

The youngest out of the deceased King's daughters knew about the human Prince's birthday before the fireworks started. She had seen it in her looking shell as the sun was rising. All of the humans were getting ready for the big celebration. It had also been a big day for her as well. She was one hundred. This day marked the day she was old enough to leave the kingdom and swim to the surface. Her stomach was in knots with desire. She longed to seduce ignorant men to their deaths. However, there was one man in particular she had plans for.

Through the looking shell she saw the man whom she had longed to take under the waves for years. The Prince. Her heart ached for him. She was sure she was the only living creature who knew of his dark secrets. The only one who knew what he did when no one was looking. This day had seemed so far away to her but it was finally time. All she had left to do was convince her sisters to join in on her plan, which she knew would be easy. They always loved games.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

As the storm swelled on the surface, the Prince began to feel uneasy. He tried to join the other men in their merriment to help get rid of the wrenching in his gut. Alas, he knew something was off. As soon as he felt this, he saw an enormous wave dwarfing his ship. Too late for him to warn his fellow sailors the wave hit and sent him flying overboard. Which is when he saw them, six young women swimming alongside the overturned ship. Holding hands and what seemed like singing although he couldn't hear.

The cold water hit him hard rendering him unconscious. The only illumination came from the lightening and fireworks overhead. The ship was turned on it's side, slowly sinking in the midnight blue water. The men who were celebrating a moment before, were being dragged down by the five sisters. Under the water, their song revealed.

They were singing about the sailors, trying to comfort and seduce them whilst taking them under. While this happened the youngest sister swam towards the unconscious Prince. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She was carrying a small purse she crafted out of mussels and rope from a sunken ship. Out of it she held strips of seaweed and wrapped them around the Prince's head and feet. Then quickly resurfaced with the Prince in her arms. She would not bring him under this night.

As she swam towards the shore the Prince started to wake. He looked up at her and fell unconscious. Relieved she swam faster and set the Prince on a large rock in a deserted part of the beach. As she did this she began to sing knowing no one would hear her and even if they had, only the sound of thunder would come to their ears. She quickly made her way back into the dark water and swam away. He was under her spell. It would only be a matter of time before her plan began to take shape.

**Author's note: Chapter 4 will be out shortly. I've been writing nonstop! Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. I know it might be a little slow but I hope you find that this chapter answers some of your questions as well as make new ones. Stick with me and I promise it will get better! Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome! Thank you so much if you are reading! **

Chapter 4

The morning after that terrible night, the Prince regained consciousness. He tried to open his eyes but the sun was blinding even with them closed and his head was throbbing. Instinctively putting his hand to his temple, he felt something odd. Still lying on the rock, he opened his eyes and began to pull at the sea weed wrapped around his head. He thought perhaps it had gotten there when he washed up on shore. He slowly pulled the upper half of his body up in order to sit upon the rock. As he did this, he noticed a stinging sensation coming from his right arm and rib. Still disoriented he looked at his surroundings. Less than half a mile away was the royal harbor. Relief hit him hard. He knew where he was. He had been to this part of the beach many times and it would only take an hour to reach the castle. After taking a deep breath, he noticed the sea weed wrapped around his legs and feeling more confused he started to untangle it. The instant he got the mess unraveled he had a vision. Not unlike a dream. He saw a young woman swimming him to shore, singing a song that sounded like rain and thunder. The Prince startled out of his trance by someone shouting his name.

"Jonathan!" The voice called.

He recognized it immediately. It was his youngest sister, Pearl. "I'm here."

He noted like he always had that she was a complete opposite of him. Where as he had dark hair and dark eyes, Pearl had pale blonde curls that bounced around her face when she moved.

"Jonathan! I knew you made it! Everyone said no one could have possibly survived but I knew you would!" Her words struck him. _No one could have possibly survived._ They were right. None of his comrades, his friends, had washed up ashore with him. Grief enveloped him. It was his fault they were dead. They were all celebrating the day of his birth when the rogue wave hit his ship. If it had not been for that, they would all be alive, sailing and fighting alongside him in the future.

Jonathan looked down at his sister who was inspecting his wounds. "We should go. You need to get cleaned up."

XXXXX

It was mid morning when a messenger knocked on the youngest sister's tall door made of wood from sunken ships with shell inlays along the edges.

"Princess, the queen would like to have a word."

The young mermaid knew exactly why the sea witch wanted to speak with her. There was no doubt that she had seen what happened the night before, as she was always aware of what took place below and above the sea. She wouldn't be happy about what the little mermaid and her five older sisters had done.

Quickly the youngest mermaid swam to the throne room passing through the large halls of the castle. The throne room was one of the most immaculate rooms in all of the castle with it's high ceilings and polished stone floors. In the middle of the ceiling hung a beautiful chandelier that was crafted with strings of fluorescent pearls, blue gems and coral. The throne was an elevated large bed of golden kelp, slowly swaying with the tide.

When the little mermaid swam into the room, the queen was sitting among the kelp practicing her potions which made clouds of bright purple bubbles. Behind the throne glass bottles, clam shells and gemstones were lined across the sand and stone shelves, all of them having magical properties.

"You wanted to see me." Said the little mermaid.

"Meri. I hope this morning is finding you well."

"Yes, thank you."

"I assume you know why you're here, that is, before our lessons." The young mermaid had forgotten all about her potion lessons the sea witch taught her. Not that she enjoyed them, she loathed the queen and she was far beyond the skills she was being taught. Perhaps beyond even her teachers skills. Her only motivation was to learn the sea witch's weaknesses.

"I do."

"Then I'll get right to it, you know my rules about meddling with royalty whom is not considered a foe." Sharp ice sounded in her voice. "It was enough for you to take down his craft but saving his life? Help me understand."

Seething hatred sounded through Meri's voice, "If it had not been for a swayed council, you wouldn't be sitting on my fathers throne. It is the birth right of myself and my sisters to rule. As far as I can see it, I am above yours."

"Ha! Your sister's are half wits and you are as blood thirsty as Poseidon himself!" The sea witch swam down from her throne to meet eye level with the little mermaid.

Meri stayed anchored. She didn't fear the queen. "I was only doing what we are meant to do. We have always taken down men with no prejudice. We have become mere folk lore to men ever since you came to rule where once we were seen as gods and goddesses. If my father were still alive he would weep at what you have done to our people."

The sea witch's eyes darkened. She had always hated the six royal sisters, jealous of their entitlement, but she hated the youngest the most. "I see you will not be swayed. From this day forth you are forbidden to swim to the surface. I will be watching you at all times, little Meri."


End file.
